


A Little Bluebird

by Charliesradiodemon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlastor Week, F/M, Human AU, Summoning Au, charlastor week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: Out of sheer boredom and pure hatred of his father, Alastor attempts to summon a demon just to see if it works. However what he summons... isn't anything what he expected.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 229





	A Little Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> This will become a full length fic sometime in the future! It's based off two fics from the Kiss Ask Request series: "Because They're Running Out of Time" and "In Grief" 
> 
> Think of this as a sneak peek/WIP for the fic! All of this is subject to change and written for Charlastor Week 2020's Day 2 prompt: Human AU

The raging flame roared so intensely within Alastor’s bedroom that he feared that the flames would engulf his home. But as much as the flames clung to the floor and ceiling, nothing seemed to burn. He could even feel the heat that lapped at his face, but still nothing burned. He could run, but something kept his eyes at the heart of the inferno.

A single humanoid silhouette gradually manifested in the midst of the fire.

_‘It worked! Mother was right!’_

Thankfully the fires died down as quickly as the figure appeared, revealing the figure within the flames. In the middle of his summoning circle, a young woman with paper white skin, rosy red cheeks, ruby red eyes and knee length golden blonde hair with vertically elongated horns appeared before him. She certainly was small compared to him. He could even tell that she was abnormally thin beneath her lacy black and white dress.

She looked about, startled as if she’d been pulled out of thin air. “Are you…? Did you summon me?” She asked with a shocked expression on her face.

Collecting himself, Alastor straightened his back and nodded. “Y-yes! I am Alastor-“

Elation spread across her face instantly at his words. “It’s so nice to meet you! I’ve never met a human before!” She grabbed his hand, furiously shaking his limp limb with enthusiasm. Her demonic grip nearly crushed the bones in the human’s hand, but Alastor was too caught off guard to react to the pain. “This is the human world? Oh wait!” She dropped his crushed hand and rushed straight to the window, pressing her face up to the glass.

Dumbfounded, Alastor watched as his ‘demon’ squealed and bounced at the sight of the outside world. “The sky really is blue! I’ve never seen this shade of blue before!” Without even looking back at him, Alastor could just hear the grin on her face.

Was this woman really a demon? Not that he’s seen a real demon before, but he expected something more demonic or grotesque. Never would he have imagined a demon from Hell looking like a porcelain doll. Did he really sacrifice his own father’s heart for this creature?

Clearing his throat, Alastor walked up to the window to get her attention. “Excuse me,” he grabbed her wrist firmly in attempt to anchor her to where she stood. “Are you really a demon?”

When she turned, she no longer looked like herself. With the early morning’s light radiating off her porcelain white face, Alastor could see that her eyes no longer boasted its red color that it had and instead took on a light, sickly yellow color. Her horns seemed to have retracted as well, leaving her looking completely doll-like with her rosy red cheeks and large eyes. For a demon, she looked oddly humanesque. And had her otherworldly features been toned down, she would have looked like any other attractive human woman out there.

The demoness nodded, her enthusiastic smile never leaving her face. “Yep! Born and raised!”

“Oh. You’re much different than what I imagined.” He said as he gave her a long up-and-down. At least with her horns and eyes, she looked like a demon, but what could a sweet creature like her have done to earn herself an eternity of damnation? She’d never seen the sky before, so maybe she was something different than an ordinary sinner? “What kind of demon are you?”

She tipped her head to the side and blinked. “A kind of demon?”

“Do you have a rank, occupation or position in Hell?”

She visibly tensed. “I’m no one important if that’s what you’re wondering,” She tittered, looking back out the window. “It doesn’t matter anyway,” She suddenly perked up at something she noticed out the window. As soon as she managed to yank her wrist out of the man’s grasp, she twirled and as if by magic, she’d morphed her extravagant dress into a pale pink dress fit for the late spring season. She even shortened her waist-long hair into a wavy bob. “Now that we’re bound by contract, I can stay here as long as I want as a human! Oh wait!” 

She looked down at her hands before snapping her fingers. “I almost forgot, you humans look a bit different.” She giggled as her paper white skin bled into a healthier, more realistic pale shade and her sclera whitened to tie in her look. Her cheeks, although still very rosy, were no longer as harsh as they were a moment ago. “There! Now I’ll fit in a little easier!”

The man quirked a brow, still amazed and shocked by her show of ability. “So this is a holiday for you then?”

“Pretty much!”

Alastor snickered before bursting out into boisterous laughter that startled the demon in front of him. What a ridiculous situation! He used his father’s heart to summon a demoness from Hell and she was a soft-hearted young woman treating their contract like a holiday! Why if he wasn’t experiencing all of this first hand, he would have thought of this as some sort of fever dream!

Before she could speak, the chirp of a bluebird seemed to have caught his demon’s attention as she whipped her head around with a gasp. “What’s that?”

The repetition of chirps continued, followed by more birds joining into their collective song.

Once Alastor recovered, he looked out the window with his new companion. He looked back to her, noticing a sparkle in her large eyes. “Those are bluebirds.” He answered as he watched her dazzled expression with interest.

That’s right. This was her first time up in the human world, making everything about Earth a new experience for her. Though her ignorance was amusingly cute, Alastor also realized that she had a lot to learn about the human world.

Was it worth it? Maybe he could dispose of her with holy water once he was bored with her. Sure he went through pains to summon this demon, but if this was what he was going to be dealing with, he wanted no part of it. He didn’t need her or her baggage. This was just a fun little experiment and he was not interested in babysitting.

“They’ve got a beautiful song!” She said, leaning closer to the window.

And in the next moment, Alastor’s jaw dropped to the floor.

She opened the window, sat on the ledge and began mimicking the bluebird’s song in her own octave. Sure it wasn’t exact, but the heavenly sound of her soprano in the air was enough to capture Alastor’s interest with the skip of his heart. Her song was beautiful- no, she was beautiful.

What exactly had he gotten himself into? Was she some sort of siren?

He even tried to look away, but he couldn’t. Her bob moved with the gentle breeze, reflecting the sunlight once more and created a halo about her frame. Her fond gaze extended far past his view of the city that surrounded them, making her look more like a painting than an existing being.

If he hadn’t known any better, she could have been an angel straight from Heaven.

Alastor broke out of his stupor and approached the demoness. She was suddenly too interesting to let go. If she was too much of a pain, he would move on to his second plan. But for now, he wanted to know more about her and what other talents and secrets she held. “So tell me my dear, what is your name? I don’t believe I caught it.” He held his hand out to her.

She looked down at him with a soft, kind smile, which surprisingly did a number on his heart once again. “My name’s Charlotte.”

It was a beautiful name for a being such as herself. Just the sound of it coming off her tongue sounded musical.

He firmly shook her hand and grinned. “I look forward to our partnership, Charlotte.”


End file.
